Coffee Break, Part 2
by Marymel
Summary: Brass and Sofia meet after a colleague's death and share another cup of coffee. Spoilers for "Crime After Crime."


**Coffee Break, Part 2**

**Brass and Sofia meet for coffee following a colleague's death. Spoilers for "Crime After Crime".**

**Still surprised I've only read 2 stories around this episode, and one of them is mine! Anyway, here's my thoughts on what might have happened between Brass and Sofia after the events that occurred in this episode.**

**I still don't own CSI.**

Sofia Curtis took her second sip of hot coffee and glanced absentmindedly around the diner. She still could not believe what Sheriff Liston had told her. Sam Vega, a fellow cop who she trusted and knew as a good friend, had committed murder. He had taken the law into his own hands and paid the ultimate price for it. She thought she knew Vega. Sure, every cop had a case that just got to them. But Sofia swore to uphold the law. She silently cursed herself for not keeping in touch with Vega since her promotion to Deputy Sheriff.

Sofia thoughtlessly twirled a spoon in her cup of coffee when she heard a familiar voice.

"Mind if I join you?"

Sofia looked up to see her friend Jim Brass. She motioned to the seat next to her.

Jim sighed as he ordered a cup of coffee for himself.

"Missed you at the funeral," Sofia said. She hadn't known Detective Stanley Richardson, who Vega had worked with on his...vendetta. But Vega was her friend, and she wanted to be at his funeral.

"I just had to get away," Jim simply stated. True to his word to Russell, he had gotten on a motorcycle and stayed far away from Vegas.

"You didn't go to Richardson's funeral?" Sofia asked. Both services were on the same day.

Jim shook his head. "I couldn't. You know, I don't...condone what either of them did. But I know what it's like to want to do more, to have a case get to you and not be able to shake it."

Sofia nodded. "I know." Sofia remembered how Brass was there for her a few years before when she thought she had killed a fellow police officer in a chase. When it turned out that Brass had been the one to accidentally kill the young officer, it broke Sofia's heart.

Silence engulfed the two friends for several moments as they nursed their cups of coffee. Sofia was about to say something when Brass softly spoke.

"I can't get the image out of my head. Vega trying to drown Rex Camford. Then when he said, 'you can help me out'..."

Sofia put her had on his arm, urging him to continue.

"I'm sorry he did that, that he felt he didn't have a choice."

"He had a choice," Sofia began. "He had a choice and so did Richardson."

Brass took another sip of his coffee.

"We've all been there," Sofia continued. "We've all had a case that we just could not let go of. I know this is going to sound, I don't know, corny, but we are better than that."

Brass stared at Sofia. "We are?" he said, somewhat sarcastically.

Sofia held his gaze. "Remember when Greg had his coroner's inquest after he was beaten and killed that kid in self-defense?" Jim nodded. "I told him then that we put orselves in danger everyday to protect the people. Sometimes it's not...appreciated. But it is our jobs and who we are."

Jim chuckled sadly. "You're right."

A small smile crossed Sofia's lips. "Wish I could have done something," she added.

Now it was Jim's turn to be the shoulder to lean on. "Sofia, I know this is hard to believe...hell, it's hard for _me _to beleve...but there was nothing we could do. I mean, like you said, Vega made his choice."

Sofia nodded. "I should have kept in touch with him. Maybe if I had..."

"Don't," Jim interrupted. "I mean, I worked with him for years and I had no idea he'd try this."

The two simultaneously took sips of their coffee and sat for a few more moments in silence.

"What are you going to do now?" Sofia asked.

Jim sighed. "Well, like I once told a murder suspect: every time I think of hanging it up, someone like you comes along and reminds me of why I can't." That statement brought a small smile to Sofia.

"I guess it's like you said," Jim continued. "They're not just a team, they're my family. And I'm not turning my back on my family."

Sofia smiled and nodded. Just then, the waitress walked up and set their tickets on the counter. Sofia grabbed both. As she stood to go pay the check, she said, "My treat, this time."

Jim just nodded and said, "thanks."

Sofia smiled. Jim stood and tossed a couple of dollar bills on the counter for the tip. Walking up behind Sofia at the counter, Jim said, "guess I'll see you..."

"Anytime," Sofia said with a soft smile.

Walking out the door, Jim knew Sofia was right. Vega had made his choice, and no amount of reflecting on what he could or couldn't have done would bring Vega back. Yes, there had been cases that got to him. Yes, he had gotten angry when the evidence was right there plain as day, but the killer still got away. But Jim also knew he couldn't live with himself if he did cross that line, no matter how blurred that line seemed to be.

A hand on his shoulder brought Jim out of his thoughts. He turned to see Sofia. "You okay?"

Jim chuckled with a small smile. "I'm going to be," he said. "I mean, this, too, shall pass, right?"

"Yeah," Sofia said softly. "This, too, shall pass."

The End.

Author's Note: The part where Jim mentions telling a suspect that, "a guy like you reminds me why I can't quit" came from the season 7 episode, "Leaping Lizards."

Will there be a Coffee Break, Part 3? Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
